Invisible
by DannieBabee
Summary: Slight Songfic. Gabriella lives next door to Troy, but only just starts talking to him. Will love bloom? TxG


**Here's another quick one shot, I was planning on doing it longer, but I lost inspiration and I had no idea where to take it. Anywaaay, I hope you enjoy it, Review ? X**

**Invisible**

"You okay?" I asked nervously. I'd lived next door to Troy Bolton all my life, although we'd never really talked much. He smiled weakly at me and sat down on the grass outside his house.

"She expects too much of me" he answered simply. He looked at the ground and I smiled at him. He'd been seeing Ashleigh for 4 months now, he was always with her, that's the way she wanted it to be. But I knew that Troy wanted something different.

"I love her...she's just..."

"obsessive?" I asked

"Yeah" he laughed "I've got to get going now...Cyah later..." he stopped when he realized he didn't know my name.

"Gabriella" I smiled warmly.

"Bye Gabriella" he smiled, then got up and walked into his house.

I didn't know what it was about Troy, but something about him made me fall head over heels in love with him! His smile, his eyes, everything about him was perfect. But, he didn't feel the same, he loves Ashleigh. More than anything, I know he does.

"I saw you talking with Troy" my mum grinned, as I walked into the house.

"Yep" I replied, walking upstairs

"and...?" she stood at the bottom and shouted up to me.

"and he's still seeing Ashleigh. Mum, he's never going to want someone like me, I just need to face facts" I plastered a fake smile on my face and walked into my room. Inside I was crushed, I was used to being alone, not been able to have the one I wanted. It almost seemed natural to me.

My life was everything but perfect. I was the 'geek' at school. Sharpay and Taylor were my only friends. Taylor was at the same level of intelligence and popularity as me. Sharpay, however, was gorgeous. She had way more friends than us, but I was thankful that she was there for me when I needed her. Sharpay loved drama, and was president of the drama club...everyone loved her! The boy I loved was popular, hot and had a girlfriend. There was nothing I could do about it.

I glanced out the window and saw Troy with his hands on his head. He deserved better than her! She obviously wasn't making him happy. He was upset, and I could tell that from outside.

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**you belong with me**

"Did Troy Bolton just smile at you?!" Sharpay asked.

We were at one of East High's basketball match's. I always went, but this was the first time Troy had looked at me.

"Probably" I Grinned

"Explain"

"We talked yesterday, only for like two mins, but it was...good" I grinned. Sharpay knew how much I liked Troy, only she thought I should talk to him more, but I didn't have the confidence that she did.

"We'll talk about this later" she said focusing on the game. What is she? My _mother?_

I carried on watching the game and cheering on Troy and the rest of the team.

After a victorious 54-43 to East High, everyone erupted into cheers and the wildcats were led off the court and into the changing rooms.

"I hear Troy's hosting the party after this game" Sharpay said, grinning.

"Yeah, probably" I answered simply.

"Sooooo...We going to your house?" she asked, winking

"Yeah sure, whatever" I laughed.

When we arrived at my house, the party was in full swing. We walked straight past Troy's house, and into my own. As much as Sharpay wanted, we were **not **going to invite ourselves in!

We walked in and up the stairs to my room. Sharpay walked out onto my balcony...

"Sharpay, we're not hinting to get into the party!" She shook her head so I followed her out.

"Gabi" Troy shouted,

I looked over and Troy was stood at his own balcony.

"Hey" I smiled looking down at the party. "It's crazy down there" I laughed, looking down at all the already drunk teens.

"Yeah, thought I'd come up here and get away for a bit" he smiled. "You coming over?" He continued.

"We'll be right over!" Sharpay yelled, running into my room and down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and followed her, taking one last look at Troy laughing.

"Come on Gabs!" Sharpay shouted up the stairs. "This is your chance!"

"Sharpay, I am not jumping on Troy at a party!" I laughed, walking down the stairs.

"There you are" Troy smiled, coming up behind me.

"Hey" I replied. He went in for a hug, and I happily accepted, wrapping my arms around him felt good. We pulled away and he offered me a drink, and we walked into his very busy living room.

"Your parents don't mind?" I asked, shouting over the loud music.

"Nah, not really, they just lock their bedroom door then escape the house for the night" He laughed, pulling me through the crowd and into the garden.

"You don't have to sit with me you know..." I smiled nervously "I can see there's plenty of girls who want to dance with you"

"Don't be stupid" Troy laughed "I invited you and your friend, I want to sit with you" he smiled warmly.

"Yo! Troy!" Chad cheered, walking up to Troy.

"I'm gunna go and find Sharpay, I'll see you later?" I stood up, looking down at him and waiting for an answer.

"Sure, see you"

An hour into the party and I was stood in the living room, dancing with Sharpay. We weren't dancing like slags, like all the other girls here were. Just normal. I looked around, glancing at everyone, when I spotted Ashleigh. Dancing with someone who wasn't Troy. That wasn't innocent dancing! That was sexual! I stared wide eyed as I saw Troy spot them, and walk off, up the stairs. Probably to his room.

"Shar, I'm gunna go see if Troy's okay yeah?" I shouted over the loud music. She nodded and I headed for the stairs.

Trying to get through the crowd was hard, I could feel people attempting to dance with me in all directions, that's what being drunk gets you like. I sighed and pushed through harder.

Troy's house was set out much like mine, so I planned it out, trying to think which door would be the back bedroom. I lightly knocked and then walked in. I saw Troy sat on the bed, with his head in his hands.

"Hey" I said silently, closing the door behind me.

Troy looked up slightly and then returned to his position.

"You saw then?" he asked

"Yeah, thought I'd come and see if you were okay" I asked, walking to him and taking a seat next to him.

I placed my arm around him and brought him into me.

"She doesn't deserve you Troy, you're an amazing person, and she ruined it" I said softly. I didn't know if he wanted me here, but when I felt his arms wrap around my waist I knew he did. He pulled me back so we were laying side by side on the bed.

"You're a good person Gabi" he said, staring up at the ceiling. I smiled, not knowing what to say. I was laid in Troy's arms, in his bed, at his party.

**I just wanna show you **

**she don't even know you**

**baby let me love you, let me want you**

**you just see right through me**

**but if you only new me**

**we could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable instead of just invisible**

It was a week after the party, and things were good between me and Troy, we had spent the rest of the party talking and laughing, I'd cheered Troy up, and I could see Ashleigh was no good for him.

I woke up Saturday morning, and got dressed, before walking out onto my balcony, looking out at my garden. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, it was a perfect day.

"I'm going in the pool in half an hour, care to join?" Came a familiar voice. I looked over at Troy's balcony and sure enough, there he was.

"Love to" I grinned. I smiled at him and walked into my room, changing into my bikini, and placing my red and white shorts over the top, and a white tank top. I I slipped on some of my white sandals and walked downstairs.

"Troy's invited me round to go in the pool, is it okay if I go over in half an hour?" I asked my mother, who was sat reading the paper.

"Of course darling, I knew you'd get together" she grinned, putting her paper down.

"Mum! We're just friends" I said, grabbing some toast and sitting down at the table.

"For now" she said quietly, taking a sip of coffee. I laughed at how much she sounded like a teenager.

"Your going in the pool in that?" my mum asked, taking in my appearance.

"No, I have my bikini underneath, I'm not walking around in it" I said, drinking my coffee.

"So you're going to make it look as thought your stripping?" My mum teased.

"Bye mum!" I said, walking out of the door and round to Troy's house.

I walked straight into the back garden, hearing a basketball bouncing.

"Sorry I'm kind of early" I said, sitting on the grass "My mum was being...awkward" I laughed, looking to the side blushing.

"I know the feeling" he said, sitting down beside me. "You coming in then?" he asked, standing and holding out his hand. I gladly took it and stood up. As he walked to the pool I quickly took off my shoes and clothes, leaving me in my bikini. I noticed Troy taking his top off and smiled, eagerly running after him and jumping in before him.

I rose out of the water laughing. He swam over to me, laughing himself and took me in his arms. I stared into his stunning blue eyes. They were perfectly amazing.

Before I knew what was happening, Troy leaned in and we were sharing the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my life. We pulled away and I grinned at him, before leaning my head on his shoulder.

**Have you ever thought just maybe,**

**You belong with me**


End file.
